


Nieregularność w orbicie Stilesa

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Drabble, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Stado przekonane o własnej nieomylności, nie zauważa z kim tak naprawdę jest Stiles.Tekst na temat 62 (nieregularna orbita) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Nieregularność w orbicie Stilesa

Wszyscy w stadzie widzieli, w jaki sposób Stiles krążył wokół Hale’ów. Pojawiał się znikąd, dbał o nich, przytulał i chwalił. Był stałą częścią ich życia i nie stanowiło to już niczego dziwnego. Niektórzy obstawiali, że skończy z Derekiem. Inni, że z Peterem. Co bardziej odważni, że z oboma na raz.

Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko którejś z tych opcji. Stiles naprawdę zasługiwał na szczęście i jeśli oni mogli mu je zapewnić, to dobrze.

Przekonani o słuszności swoich obserwacji, nie zauważyli pojawienia się nieregularności w orbicie Stilesa. Nic dziwnego, że zamarli w szoku, kiedy chłopak przedstawił im swojego partnera — Christophera Argenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
